residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Journal n°2 du secrétaire
Le Journal n°2 du secrétaire est un document de Resident Evil 2. Emplacements Description Une partie du journal intime du secrétaire particulier de Brian Irons, le capitaine de la police, qui en dit long sur la personnalité désaxée de son patron. Transcription Français= 8 juin Le capitaine a fait irruption dans le bureau au moment où je rangeais ses affaires. Il avait l'air furieux. Je travaille ici depuis 2 mois seulement, mais je connais cette expression. La dernière fois, c'était lorsque j'avais failli renverser la statue. Cette fois, il était violent et j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me frapper. 15 juin J'ai enfin réussi à découvrir le secret du capitaine. S'il sait que je sais, je ne vivrai pas longtemps. Il est déjà tard. Je vais devoir y aller progressivement... |-| Anglais= June 8th As I was straightening up the chief's room, he burst through the door with a furious look on his face. It's only been 2 months since I've started working here, but that's the second time I've seen him like this. The last time was when I bumped into that statue, only this time he looked even more agitated than ever. I seriously thought for a moment that he was going to hurt me. June 15th I finally discovered what the chief has been hiding all along... If he finds out that I know, my life will be in serious danger. It's getting late already. I'm just going to have to take this one day at a time... |-| Japonais= 6月 8日 いつものように署長の部屋を掃除していたら、署長が凄い形相で部屋の中に飛び込んできた。 ここに来て２ヶ月経つが、あんなに恐ろしい顔を見たのは２回目だ。 前回は石像を動かした時、今回はあの時と同じ、いや、それ以上かもしれない。殺意さえ感じた。 6月15日 署長の秘密を知ってしまった。 もしこの事が署長にばれたらただじゃすまされないだろう。 私の命が･･･私の命が･･･今日はもう遅い。 早く明日になって欲しい。 月 日 Traduction amateur Les localisations officielles occidentales commettent régulièrement des erreurs de traductions, omettent des éléments, ou alors en rajoutent, à tel point que la nature de certains documents se retrouve changée. Fort de ce constat, voici ci-dessous une traduction française amateur du document en question, qui a pour objectif d'être le plus fidèle possible à l'esprit et au sens originel de la version japonaise. Journal du secrétaire B= 8 juin Je nettoyais le bureau du chef, comme d'habitude, quand il est entré en fracas avec un air terrible sur son visage. Deux mois que je travaille ici, et c'est la deuxième fois que je le voyais arborer un tel regard. La même expression que la fois où j'ai déplacé sa statue. Je me sentais même menacé. 15 juin Je connais le secret du chef. S'il sait que je sais, je suis fichu. Ma vie... ma vie... Cette journée semble interminable, je souhaite que ce soit déjà demain... (la page suivante est vierge) Notes * Ce document fait une allusion au mécanisme d'ouverture qui se cache derrière le bureau du chef. * Dans la version originale japonaise, le secrétaire met l'accent sur le fait qu'il a peur pour sa vie. * Dans la dernière phrase de la version originale, le secrétaire exprime qu'il lui tarde que la journée se termine. Cela a mal été traduit dans les différentes versions occidentales. * La version GameCube du jeu omet la dernière page, qui est censée être vierge. Galerie RE2 Secretary's diary B location.png|Emplacement du document. GHAP08-16-1.png GHAP08-171.png GHAP08-181.png GHAP08-191.png Apparition * Resident Evil 2 en:Secretary's diary B Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil 2